Kim Possible: A New Chapter
by R0F1W4FF13Z
Summary: With their school life behind them, Kim and Ron decide to focus on saving the world. All is well until an old enemy comes with a warning. Someone is back, and he is out for them, once and for all. Friendships are formed and tragedies take place in the duo's lives. Will Kim, Ron and their new found teammates be able to stop their adversary, save the world... and themselves?


_Disclaimer:_ _I don't own any of the characters that are mentioned in this story. Everything is owned by the Walt Disney Corporation, and Mark McCorkle and Robert Schooley. This story is for entertainment purposes only._

_I hope that you enjoy reading as much as I did writing!_

**Prologue**

Drakken stood silently in his solitary cell deep underground at the highest security prison known to man. He stared at the wall that bordered the back of the small cell, the cell which got smaller to him every day that he spent in it. It was as if he were trapped in a slow shrinking room trap, the thing that you would see in an adventure movie, one which would take years to kill him, one which would demoralize him over time, one which would drain every ounce of spirit and sanity from his body until he was nothing but an empty shell, with only the wish that it could all end. That was how it seemed, but his room wasn't like that... no... it was much more sinister. His walls would never crush him, never kill him. They would taunt him, they would keep him clinging to life long enough for him to go insane, they would make him want it to end, but the end would never come, not until his body finally gave to age or disease, but by then, there would be nothing to mourn over anymore. Only an empty shell would remain.

He continued to stare. Drakken felt almost nothing anymore, no regret, no sadness, no joy, but he still felt one thing, an undying rage, one which bubbled inside of him, threatening to pop out of his body at any time. His rage was matched only by his insanity, and they were both pointed toward two specific people. It had been almost been two years since Drakken was placed in solitary, he hadn't any clue what the date was or how long he had been prisoner, but he remebered the people who put him there. Kim Possible and her buffoon, Ron Stoppable. The names of the two popped in his head constantly, they were in his every dream, in his every thought. It was as if his brain was tuned to a radio station that only broadcasted the voices of the two, like his brain was a T.V with only one channel, the Possible channel, which showcased his defeats over and over again. He was going insane, and he knew it.

Drakken closed his eyes and sighed, he turned around and walked to his cot, where he reached underneath and grabbed a box. Inside was a small gas mask and a vile of super poisonous gas. He eyed them for a quick second and then smiled maniacally.

He was held in the basement of the facility. His job was to fix the machines when they broke, and in return, he got some time knocked off of his solitary sentence. Due to the fact that no one was ever down there, except to give him meals, it was easy to steal some parts to build a mask. There were also abandoned scientific instruments down there, which he used to create the gas.

He was about to put away the box, when opportunity knocked, or slid rather.

"_Shlink" _The metal slot on the door opened up and a meal was passed through. Sensing his opportunity, he feined sick.

"I think... I have... Something wrong with..." He groaned quietly. Then he let out a moan of absolute anguish, falling down in an audible thud. "With... with my appendix." He said quietly as he breathed heavily.

A second passed, then the guard unlocked the door and entered with his weapon drawn. He looked down at the quivering man, lying in the foetal position as he moaned in pain. The guard put his gun down and kneeled to the blue skinned man. Drakken, sensing that he had let his guard down, jumped at the man and smashed him in the side of his head as hard as he could. The guard stumbled back, obviously phased. Drakken, seeing his chance, struck the man in the middle of his windpipe, spun around him and out of the room, and grabbed a lead pipe from the table just outside. He took the pipe and smashed the guard's head in with it with such force that he flew two feet ahead. Drakken walked over to the stationary body and stole the key which opened the door to upstairs, to freedom.

"_The time has come, Drew." _He thought to himself as he developed a sick grin.

He walked to his bed, took the two items from the box, and then began to walk toward the mechanical room. The basement was ratty, it looked as if it hadn't been used in years. There were broken pieces of machines and jagged edges of old scraps littering the floor. The area was dimly lit with a red light, which flickered lightly every time something was moved. The room was filthy, there was garbage everywhere. Oil and machine fluid leaked onto the floors and walls, making the place look like a murder scene with the red light. Drakken had grown accustomed to the revolting environment over the years, he thought of it as his home.

He reached the central unit which controled the vents. He stared at it for a second, not blinking, not even thinking. Merely basking in what was the beginning of his greatest plan ever. He opened the hatch on the side of the vent shaft and placed the vile inside. He put on his mask and switched it on, then he paused for a second and a wide grin grew on his face, one so evil, so insane that even Shego herself would be scared of what it could entail. He popped the lid of the vile and closed the hatch, and without any thought, he turned on the machine. It began to blow air through the facility, and the maniac merely smiled under his mask. His smile faded as he made his way back to his cell and closed the door.

He turned around and stared at the wall once more. The room seemed bigger all of a sudden, like a weight had been lifted, and a burden has been destroyed, but Drakken knew that it wasn't over, that his job would continue until his revenge was taken.

His mind smiled, but his face was indifferent, like there was no muscle in his face at all to form expressions, and to an extent, that was true. Solitary had done that to him, the shrinking room had done that to him... Team Possible had done that to him. The room he stood in had been his own personal hell for the last two years, and he wouldn't rest until Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable felt his pain, until they were just as dead inside as he was.

The blue skinned maniac turned around and opened the door. He left the room with no hesitation... and no mercy.

_A/N: Here it is, my first fanfiction! This is the prologue to what I hope will be a great story, so I would really appreciate it if you would leave a review for me so I can get better at this. I sincerely hope that you enjoyed reading it, and I hope that you would like to see more in the future, because I would love to write more!_

_Best Regards:_

_R0F1W4FF13Z_


End file.
